


Property of Potter

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is not happy about Fleur not knowing who she belongs to, so she endeavors to correct that problem. Not for Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley was annoyed on sheer principle but perhaps not for the reasons that one would expect. When one looked at her, they would see that her agitation with Fleur Delacour was because of sheer jealously.

The fact could not be further from the truth. Her mother's problem was that Fleur tended to be a fiercely independent woman and given that Molly Weasley was a control freak to the highest caliber, she could not handle that at all. Molly wanted her children to marry people like her, which kind of gave Ginny the collywobbles.

Hermione's problem…..well Ginny sensed that the girl had a few deep rooted insecurities. She sympathized with Hermione, she really did. She had to be the smart girl, that was her identity. Fleur wasn't an idiot, even though some might mistaken her for one. She was part of a selection of students from her school because she was the top of her year.

Then again, Ginny was the top student of her year as well, fancy that. But that was beside the point.

That being said, Fleur being fairly intelligent was getting on her nerves. And the fact that she can empathized with what Harry was going through better than Hermione did.

Think about it, Fleur was a Veela and was used to people not looking at the person beneath because of that fact. And Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, really that went without saying what he was going through.

The redhead female smiled, slinking in the shadows like a cat, waiting for the girl to return, about ready to pounce.

Ginny actually was glad that she got a chance to know Harry as of late, since her third year. She wanted to take a time turner and slap her younger self right in the face.

Of course, one could hardly fault Ginny for admiring Harry. And she wasn't the only one that did so, to be honest. There were a number of witches who could form a barrier around Hogsmeade that worshipped the ground that Harry Potter walked on.

Some people called her a fangirl, yeah right, like that behavior was mutually exclusive to her. Hermione rattled off about the number of books that Harry was in when she first met him. Yet, Ginny puts her elbow in one butter dish and she never fucking lives it down.

She wasn't the one with the talking Harry Potter doll anyway….that was Ron.

Which kind of gave her the collywobbles to be honest as well, but Ron was mostly harmless. Kind of pathetic really, but he was the accident. Bill and Charlie came out alright. Percy was intelligent, even though he was a pompous, petulant, prat. The twins were the twins, need she say more? Ron….well he was the idiot savant of chess and really, Ginny could kick his ass at that, she just had better things to do with his time.

Plus he supported the very worst team in Quidditch history, the Chudley Cannons. They failed, big time.

Back to Fleur, because thinking about Fleur was a lot better than thinking about Ron, to be honest. She doubted that there was a man or woman alive that would rather think of Ronald Weasley over Fleur Delacour.

Her oldest brother, bless his soul, had asked Fleur to marry him. Her mother acted like the uptight bitch that she was whenever she didn't get her way.

Ginny was pissed, because this was not supposed to happen. There was a certain system to these things, and Bill ruined it all.

Bill didn't really know, because Ginny thought that discretion was the best policy for the plan that she was formulating. She would kind of have to let Harry in on this as well, because he was a fundamental part of her plan as well.

'That French tart better learn where she belongs,' Ginny thought as she waited outside of the bathroom door where Fleur was taking a shower. She tapped her foot angrily against the ground. It did give her something to do other than here Hermione angst over her OWLs.

She wanted to learn a charm to tie and gag Hermione if she heard the letters, O, W, L, and s in succession ever again. Ginny was confident that Hermione would pass. If she didn't pass one subject, then the fabric of space-time would fall apart.

She heard her mother say that Harry would be arriving soon, which meant Ginny needed to speed up the time table for her master plan of masterfulness. She had been reading too many Muggle comic books that her father had been hoarding….it was starting to corrupt her vocabulary.

She could hear the water stop and Ginny waited, seeing Fleur through the crack to the bathroom door.

High firm breasts with rosy red nipples, a flat toned stomach, long legs, a juicy ass, and she was tall. She was built like a pin up model and Ginny licked her lips with a smile on her face.

'Bill, you know you're my brother and I love you, but you so do not fucking deserve that,' Ginny thought as she watched Fleur towel off and pull on the black lacy panties, slowly getting dressed. Ginny tried not to get put up in the Veela allure. 'There's a few nice girls in the village, cute, but nothing like her. But someone more your speed, and more Mum's speed. Mum will not ruin this one, I won't allow it.'

Fleur made her way from the bathroom, getting dressed and Ginny decided to slip into her room, to become more discreet.

When Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, things changed. For the better, things changed, as Ginny's eyes were opened up to what truly was going on in the world. And it was not a black and white world.

Dumbledore was the distant past. He couldn't figure out that she was being mind-raped by Tom for a year. Fuck him, fuck that guy, seriously.

Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Wanker with a Snake Face, whatever you wanted to call him, he was another relic. Ginny saw the future and it was during that day where she felt his power. She was devoted to ensure that he rose to the top.

Bill could have screwed this up.

How dare he do that? How dare any guy do that really?

Fleur returned to the room that her and Ginny were sharing, without knocking.

"Hello, Fleur," Ginny said with a smile on her face, acting like she hadn't been playing voyeur on the French Veela just moments ago.

"Ginny," Fleur said with a nod and smile.

"So…you settled for my brother, didn't you?" Ginny asked and Fleur stopped.

"I…..this isn't one of your games, isn't it?" Fleur asked and Ginny smiled.

"I don't play games, Flower," Ginny whispered with a smile on her face. "Bill….he's a nice guy. But you don't want nice, do you? You want something more. Your inner nature craves for a real man who can treat you like the whore that you desire to be."

"I love Bill….."

"So, you're going to sit there, hold hands, and then go to the Milkshake shop and go ice skating, that's romantic," Ginny said with a bright smile. "You've felt his power, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about….."

"Princess, let me spell it out for you, then," Ginny said. "You know that Harry pulled your sister out of the lake, the power he exhibited, he was the only one for you. And he saved your pretty little ass….and it's quite the pretty little ass I might add….in the maze. So you owe him twice….you owe him, and he owns that pretty little ass."

"Ginny, you're feeling sick, aren't you?" Fleur asked her.

"I've made it my crusade in life to save witches from unsatisfying relationships," Ginny said, without missing a beat. "Your father, I'm sure he's a good man, but he's just that….a man. Your mother likely has to get herself of at night long after he crashes. And Bill….he's a good man, he's my favorite brother, he'd do anything for me…..but he's just that, a man. And you are a goddess wrapped in mortal flesh….."

"Bill is going to be…we're going to get married….."

"What if I told you that I could convince him….to take you?" Ginny asked with a wicked smile. "You see, I'm loyal to him. And you should be to….he has you in the palm of his hands. He has the hearts and the ambitions of many strong powerful witches in the palm of his hands."

Fleur looked at Ginny.

"You are smart Fleur, beautiful, strong, you deserve the best, and why settle for the rest," Ginny whispered, putting her hand on Fleur's hair and stroking it. "Just imagine him bending you over that bed….imagine his power….and he is that good….."

"What…how would you….you haven't….."

"Since after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, we didn't want anyone to know, so we chose not to, and people will play any role for a few galleons," Ginny added with a smile. "I got to know Harry really well…but I think that he deserves more than I can give him…."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ginny….you're beautiful," Fleur panted and Ginny smiled.

"It's true, but thank you," Ginny said and she used ropes to restrain Fleur, before she realized what she was doing. "Well, guess I can do this charm, bit useful next to Hermione won't shut the fuck up about her exams…..but this adds to the fun…ah you look precious, don't you?"

A bow rested on top of Fleur's head and she looked like a gift wrapped present, which she figured that she was.

Ginny smiled and she looked over her shoulder, if she was not mistaken, the guest of honor would be arriving any moment.

"Just sit tight, Flower, I'm going to have you ruined where no man other than our Emerald Eyed savior and our lord could ever could….satisfy you again," Ginny said and she smiled as her lips were a few inches away from Fleur's lips…but she pulled back. She added in a sing-song voice "Oh and you won't be needing these anymore."

She removed Fleur's panties and set them on fire, singing a happy tune and swaying her ass as she danced around her room.

Harry Potter arrived and sensed that there was a disturbance in the force. He was about ready to head upstairs for the evening, after arriving at the Burrow.

A red haired missile shot into him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him madly aganst the wall. Harry paused, as her lips kissed his.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, as his girlfriend kissed him and Ginny smiled. "What are you up to?"

"I'm up to something…..I'm up to something….me….up to something, oh Harry, I'm hurt," Ginny said, as she acted like she got stabbed in the heart, which Harry got chuckled nervously.

"The last time you had a look like that on your face, The Crimson Vixens were bound and gagged on my bed…"

"Well, I think I one upped myself," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Oh, I really one upped myself. My plan nearly got fucked….you do remember the plan that we talked about briefly, I might have mentioned it, about building you a harem…"

"Yes, I thought that you mentioned that," Harry said to her, with a smiled. "Not a bad idea, providing you don't do anything illegal."

"Define illegal," Ginny said with a smile. "Laws can be interpreted you know and….there's also circumstances and context, and all that…"

"Oh, Ginny, what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked and Ginny opened her mouth but Harry lifted one finger up. "Don't answer that, really, don't answer that."

"Oh, you're going to love you this Harry…although this might be starting at the top and going down," Ginny said.

"You didn't stun Tonks and strip her naked and dress her like a girl scout, did you?"

"No, but thanks for the suggestion," Ginny said, she needed to have a word with Tonks, but that word did involve ropes and whips and knocking some sense into her. Ginny wondered if there was something in the water. "So, how was your summer?"

"I took advantage of the bad boy reputation that the Dursleys cultivated by claiming that I was a hardened felon and shagged every attractive girl in the town," Harry told Ginny and Ginny smiled.

"Seriously…"

"Seriously," Harry confirmed.

"Pensieve memories or get the fuck out."

"Maybe later," Harry said, which caused Ginny to stick her lip out and pout. "Precious."

"I know I am," Ginny said, with a mocking little bow. "I've got a present for you in my room, I know it's a little early for your birthday, but I think that you'd enjoy it."

"I'm sure that I would," Harry said, waiting to see what Ginny would have in store for him this time. He had a pretty good idea and he assumed something was going on but you know what people said about assumptions.

To Be Continued in Part Two.

So this is the latest micro-series story, which means shorter chapters, and a shorter story. And no matter how many times I'll say that people will complain about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny smiled as she waited, it was all about anticipation. If you didn't really want to build up the ample amount of anticipation, then what really would be the point of anything. The redhead lead Harry into the room.

Harry smiled, watching his girlfriend's alluring ass swaying in her tight jeans. He had to be pretty honest, Ginny's quirky personality was something that attracted him to her in the first place. She wasn't the most mentally stable and honestly, Harry should not have been.

"So, are you ready to see your surprise?" Ginny asked, her tank top straining against her ample cleavage and Harry smiled.

"Well, after you," Harry told Ginny and the redhead's grin got even wider, as she took half of a step forward, her ass swaying in front of his face. "You know, you're just asking for a spanking if you keep that up?"

"Oh….well in that case," Ginny said, as she kept it up but Harry raised his hand and slapped her across the ass, which caused her to yelp in a slight amount of pleasure.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Harry whispered and the redhead nodded up and down eagerly as she opened the door.

"Don't worry, Hermione's not around she's studying or obsessing over OWLs, or something, trust me, she won't shut up, so expect to get bombarded by that," Ginny said to Harry without taking a breath.

"Well, we'll deal with her later," Harry whispered and he turned around, to see the gift wrapped present.

"So….your birthday is a bit later than this, but I just couldn't wait to see you unwrap her," Ginny said and she had a wide grin on her face. Harry could see her bounce up and down on the tips of her toes, which did some rather nice things with her breasts. Harry watched their progress go up and down and stopped, as she did. "My transfiguration is a bit dodgy, there could be a chance that her clothes are going to dissolve the moment that you rip her wrapping off."

"Oh that would be a shame," Harry said as he took his hand on the edge of the paper, although he saw her face slightly visible.

"Well, it wasn't perfect, but it's the thought that counts," Ginny replied with a dismissive shrug and Harry removed the paper, to reveal Fleur Delacour in all of her glory and her glory was quite glorious.

"Hello, Fleur," Harry whispered to her and he could see her nipples grow hard underneath her thin shirt. It was white.

Ginny casually picked up a glass of cool water sitting on her dresser and then dumped it down Fleur's top. This action caused the white top to stick to her large breasts.

"Quite nicely made, and very real, see?" Ginny asked, grabbing Fleur's breasts for a demonstration and the pleasure in her eyes was something that she attempted to hide, but she failed a bit at doing it.

"Oh, well, I think we need a second opinion."

Fleur could feel her loins heat up and fluid dripping down her legs as Harry just placed the palm of his hand gently on her right breast. Her moan could not be stifled by any means and juices pooled from her. Power flowed from his hand and channeled through her breast. She thought that she was coming close to losing her mind.

"Oh, I think that the bitch wants it, doesn't she, Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry smiled, as he grabbed either side on her jeans.

"Sounds to me like she isn't the only one that wants something," Harry whispered, reaching underneath her shirt and cupping her breast. "Let's see if we can't give her a live demonstration of what she's in for."

"Oh, you don't have to twist my arm?" Ginny asked and Harry cupped the underside of her breasts, which caused her to whimper. His strong touch always got her hot and bothered.

"No, I didn't think so," Harry whispered, pushing his bulge against her ass, making sure Fleur's eyes were locked onto him. He grabbed Ginny's shirt and pulled it off. "No, bra."

"Well, I knew that you were coming, and you know how I hate to…ooooh, wait," Ginny whispered as Harry cupped her breasts and pleasure flooded over her eyes. She felt the area between her legs become rapidly moistened and she thought that she would explode with the pleasure that she felt. His strong hands slowly explored every inch of her body, moving over her creamy flesh with his hands.

Ginny's jeans were pulled down over her ankles, exposing her shaven pink box. Fleur was getting aroused by the thought of it and she realized that her own pussy was exposed. The blonde could not cover up if she wanted to and…..were her clothes dissolving slowly? They seemed to be tighter and less abundant.

Harry's tongue stuck into Ginny, as he shoved her over on the edge of the desk. The redhead gave a barely stifled scream of bliss, as Harry grabbed her ass, pinching it.

"Oh, that's good, but….oh fuck that tongue," Ginny panted, feeling Harry's slow but efficient exploration of her insides.

"No, I think that my tongue wants you, but you're pretty wet, I think she should see what is in her future," Harry said and he held Ginny up, the orgasm having faded from her eyes.

"Yes, she should, oh she should," Ginny whispered, and Harry's fingers brushed over her rosy red nipples. Her heart skipped faster.

"I'm going to ruin her, just like I ruined you," Harry added firmly, grabbing Ginny's thighs.

"Yes, you made a woman out of me, master," Ginny added, with a look of pleasure washing over her eyes.

"Warm me up first, and set me up," Harry said, forcing Ginny down to her knees before him, something that she got great excitement for.

Ginny loved to be dominated by Harry, the only thing that she loved more than that was to watch Harry dominate other girls, often older.

The redhead vixen unbuttoned Harry's pants and yanked them down, to expose his massive manhood. Licking her lips, Harry turned to Fleur with a grin on her face.

"Well, I don't think I'm such a little boy, am I, Fleur?"

The size of Harry made a liar out of her and Ginny wrapped her lips around Harry's massive manhood and shoved it down her throat.

"A good girl, a very good girl, hope you're paying attention, you've never experience anything….oh like this," Harry whispered, as he grabbed Ginny's head and forced her mouth onto him, fucking her face all of the way.

Fleur watched his manhood slip in and out of Ginny's mouth and she imagined it fitting in her, how snug that would be. Ginny's hand cupped him and she leaned her head back, her moaning.

The Veela could feel herself burn up, her more primal nature getting the better of. She tried her best to suppress it during her entire education, because she would tear apart most men, at least ninety five percent of the wizard. There were little tricks that her mother taught her and her sister, to keep their Veela nature at bay.

The funny thing is that the nature of the Veela, it did not get shackled for long. In fact, Fleur hazarded a guess that the only reason why it didn't come out until now was because it was inclined to remain dormant.

Now, with Harry here, the first tug had been delivered on her dormant nature, with many more to follow. She could not believe it, it was so huge.

He released his essence, splattering Ginny's face with it. She got a full on facial and got up to her feet, his cum dripping from her face.

Slowly, Ginny scooped it onto her fingers and licked with, with a sultry look on her face, making Fleur watch the look of delight and glee as she sucked Harry's essence off of her fingers.

Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and put her against the side of the desk, where she was inches away from Fleur's face, and Fleur could see the pleasure.

Ginny's charmwork was good, she could not move, even though her animalistic nature wanted her to drag herself through these bonds and be taken by Harry Potter.

Harry pushed himself into Ginny, her tight pussy sheathing him. He grunted as she hugged him, with the green eyed wizard pushing himself in and out into her, her nipples standing up at attention. He ran his fingers all over her body, and cupped her ass.

Slowly, slowly, to really build up the anticipation, their sex organs met each other, over and over again. Ginny's moans getting more wanton, more frantic, her eyes burning with the desire that one of her caliber could give for a wizard of Harry's caliber. He placed his hands on her hips and continued to pick up a steady pace.

"Fuck, harder, fuck me harder," Ginny whimpered, biting down on her lip hard and Harry was more than up for the challenge. He pushed himself into her, working her over like a piece of meat and that was what she liked.

Fleur could not believe this and Harry grabbed her hair, fucking her into the desk.

"Remember your place, Ginny….where is it again?"

"Beneath you….beneath you master….like all of these whores will be beneath you," Ginny whispered, as Harry continued to bury himself into her once again and the redhead could feel herself light up from him.

Fleur once again could feel the beast within trying to claw through her. The blonde whimpered with Harry's massive manhood going in and out of Ginny. It looked even bigger in contrast to Ginny's tight body, but then again, her C-Cup breasts looked fairly larger on her lithe frame. And she did have quite the ass as well.

"Harder, harder, break me again!"

"Well, you did enjoy it the first time," Harry whispered, placing his hands on Ginny's sweaty back and he continued to ram into her.

Fleur could see Ginny's face, as he continued to ravish her from behind. In her mind's eye, she saw it….she saw it, alongside many other positions. All of them delightful and all of them was causing her to heat up. The pleasure continued to spike and her nipples got even harder. They could cut through diamonds that were so hard.

Maybe she exaggerated a little bit but it did feel good, to see Harry wreck Ginny from behind again and again.

Was he really still going after all of this time?

Fleur wondered how she could have such tunnel vision.

Bill….Bill who? She didn't really know any more, her mind had been overrun by lust to be honest.

Ginny's smile got even wider and that was only half of because of what Harry was doing to her.

"Time to fuck that smile off of your face," Harry whispered, ramming Ginny from behind and causing bruises to form. Not that she reminded, she loved the rough stuff, no gentle shit with her.

"You know…..fucking me like that….it will not remove the smile from my face… at all…AT ALL!" Ginny screamed as she experienced an orgasm and Harry sped up.

Her legs were jelly but she was propped up against the desk, so it was all good. Her nipples stiffened and Harry pinched them, twisted them.

"Oh, I need it in me, please Harry," Ginny whined, as she clamped her walls around his tool. "Give me a big load….and then we can make that French slut lick it out of me….I'm sure that she'd love that."

Fleur could not argue that she wouldn't and her nipples grew even harder, good god, those clothes only covered the bits that needed to be covered.

Harry sped up once again and Ginny's orgasms….well she lost count. Her brain had been reduced to mush and the ability to do math had been removed from her. Not that purebloods could do math, but if they could, Harry would have fucked it out of her.

The redhead was brought to a peak and that was when Harry completed his journey. He released his load inside her and the redhead nearly collapsed against the desk. She slumped down onto it, but Harry caught her before she could hit the floor.

He continued his journey inside of her, working his length into her body and the redhead panted with Harry pushing himself so deep into her that it hurt.

Fleur watched as the load dripped from Ginny and she practically drooled. The primal urge that struck her was only getting stronger and she didn't even notice that her clothes was off of her body.

A sing song voice said one thing.

" **Your turn! "**

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur thought that she was going to lose her mind waiting. The seconds might as well have been hours and the bindings that broke her slowly broke free. Her mind really took a while to catch up with her body. Her nipples were hardened, pussy moistened, and the heat of arousal continued to pulse around her body. Mind being blown was something that didn't even begin to cover how she felt.

She had to focus, take a calm breath, focus, go out there, and focus. The blonde was not going to allow herself to be broken that easily.

"Well, I allowed you to get back into the dance, are you going to do it?" Ginny asked and Harry smiled.

"I think that she needs a reminder what she wants," Harry said, pushing his fingers into Fleur's moist center and his tongue found hers. The blonde's spine filled with shivers and the green eyed wizard pushed her up against the side of the table.

The blonde was about ready to accept Harry and all of his glory, glorious as it would be. He teased her, slowly, kissing down the side of the face. The side of her neck, along with her collarbone was the beneficiaries to his tender assault.

"Take me, please, I can't handle it," Fleur panted, and Harry pushed her back against the desk, as Ginny watched, with hungry eyes.

"Good things come to those who wait, honey," Harry whispered, kissing her nipples and hungrily sucking on them.

Each movement brought Fleur closer, and she raised her hands, almost sinking them into Harry's shoulder blades. She wanted to encourage his invasion into her. The blonde had a wanton lust that could not be matched. His cock brushed against her dripping slit and she panted as he was not completely inside her.

"You've never been completely penetrated, have you?" Ginny asked and Fleur opened her mouth but Ginny cut her off with a kiss. Fleur and Ginny's tongues entangled as Harry was about ready to take her for his own. "It doesn't really matter, because with Harry, it's like losing your virginity again every time."

Without warning, Harry slammed himself into Fleur, stretching her out. He was fully sheathed into her and her pheromones kicked up a storm that would cause most men to pass out. Her Veela allure was at pretty much it's peak and Harry held onto her.

Fleur closed her eyes and her breath continued to go, as she came down from an orgasm.

"Never experienced anything like that, have you?" Ginny asked, pushing the dildo into her pussy, after licking it. She saw her lover about ready to fuck the woman who was the subject of the wet dreams of many men.

"No, never…."

"Just relax," Harry whispered, kissing her fiercely and she returned the favor. Their limbs tangled together and Harry pushed himself into her once again.

Fleur moaned into his mouth, that was about all she was allowed to do, her heart sped up regardless. Her hand wrapped around his bicep with a nice grip.

' _Fuck,'_ she thought, she never thought that she would feel this good, but Harry shattered all expectations.

She never experienced an orgasm with a cock inside her. Most men couldn't even handle a kiss without blacking out. Bill hadn't gotten that far, because he refused to do anything with her until marriage. Fleur reluctantly agreed but now that was a moot point, as this sex stud rammed her into Ginny's desk.

"Break the desk, oh break that bitch through the desk!" Ginny moaned, pumping the dildo into her hands.

"I'll break you through the desk," Harry whispered, as his hands roamed up and down Fleur's legs.

"Whatever, baby, oh whatever," Ginny moaned, pumping herself to Harry's thrusts inside Fleur.

Both sides gained an intense amount of momentum and Fleur's nipples hardened to the point where they were uncomfortable. Her eyes closed shut as she waited for Harry to treat them.

His mouth wrapped around her nipple and the blonde moaned as he wrapped his mouth around them.

"Oh so good," Fleur whimpered as Harry licked her and he went into her, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

"He is, but you've seen nothing yet," Ginny told her.

"Yes, I've got you, I've wanted to fuck you since my fourth year, so….you know that I'm not a little boy, right?" Harry asked, as he speared himself into her tight body once again. Her hips bucked up, releasing her juices upwards to lubricate his member.

"No….no not a little boy, no, never," Fleur screamed as she felt him go deeper into her. He was inside her and she loved it.

"No, I'm not," Harry agreed and he pulled out of her. He motioned for her to get on her hands and knees. "I'm going to own you….all of you, all of your holes….."

"Harry…."

"Ginny, make sure she's nice and wet for me," Harry whispered to his girlfriend and she nodded.

The redhead stepped over and make sure that her ass was nice and lubricated. This allowed her to stick her tongue up the girl's ass.

"GINNY!" Fleur shrieked in an outraged voice but Harry's tongue was in her pussy. Oh god, it was in her pussy. She never thought that this….this god would service her so well.

Ginny grinned as she squeezed Fleur's ass, and smacked her on the rear. Her rear reddened and she smiled.

"It's going to feel so good to be in her, I can tell," Ginny whispered, sticking her finger in Fleur's tight hole and Fleur breathed in and out. "This has never been touched….I can tell."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm the only one who gets to touch it," Harry said, and he slapped her on the ass.

"She's a dirty slut, for thinking that she could run away from her duty," Ginny whispered, as she performed a spell that acted like a cattle brand on Fleur's ass. "Another one of your bitches has been marked, now time to seal the deal."

Her well lubricated ass was presented for him and Harry smiled, as he cupped Fleur's ass.

She wondered what her fate was and wondered more importantly if it would fit. She wondered if she would be able to sit again.

A wizard of Harry's caliber would find a way to make it fit and that was a thought that got Fleur all stirred up. The blonde's breath quickened as her nipples got increasingly hard.

"I'm…..I'm ready," Fleur whispered and without warning, Harry plunged into her.

There were certain moments that were etched in the brain of a person that would last an eternity and this would be one of them. The blonde bit down onto her lip hard.

Ginny watched with glee as her lover ravaged Fleur's ass. And quite the ass to ravage. Harry pounded Fleur's ass from behind like it owed him money. Ginny felt her thighs stick together, but Harry always had that ability to coax more juices than could be held by the human body out of a person.

Harry slammed himself into Fleur once again and her tight rectum was stretched around by him.

"Or harder, harder," Fleur panted, wondering at what point she was turned into a wanton whore.

Harry smiled, this would be one of the crown jewels of his collection. Her pride when he first met her had been strong, but her base needs was something that she denied for so long. He anally violated her once again, pushing her face into the desk, riding her from behind.

Fleur was reduced to a pure animal, that's what she was. A bitch and Harry rammed her from behind. The magical construct that Harry created felt like a second cock that penetrated her. And perhaps he did find a way to duplicate his own cock through magic. Fleur wasn't going to bother to check nor was she was complaining. Her mind exploded with sensations not known yet.

"FUCK!" Fleur shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, glad to know you know what this activity is called," Harry said as he rammed into the desk. "Do you belong to me….."

"Yes, I'm your whore….oh fuck me!" Fleur whined as he alternated between giving her pussy and her ass the attention that it observed.

"All of your holes….they belong to me, do you hear me?" Harry asked her, continuing to ride her. She was being fucked into a pool of her own juices.

"Yes…yes….master," Fleur yelled at the top of her lung.

"Who is your lord and master?" Harry asked and Fleur moaned out loud.

"Harry….you are Harry….oh god….you are!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Speak up bitch, he can't hear you!" Ginny demanded fiercely and Fleur's eyes bugged out as Harry pounded into her from behind, faster and faster. His cock was now in her pussy and the construct was shoved in her ass or maybe it was the other way around.

"Harry Potter!"

"Say it like you mean it, you slut!" Ginny yelled, as she slapped Fleur across the face, leaving blood from when her nails scratched into her face.

"She could get violent, I would say it," Harry whispered, yanking on Fleur's long blond hair in encouragement, and Ginny now levitated the chair where her snatch was level with Fleur's mouth.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" Fleur yelled at the top of her lungs, to the point where if there wasn't silencing spells around the room, they could hear them at Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled, deciding to gag Fleur with her pussy, leaning back, arching her hips back. She watched Harry hungrily.

"Oooh, you do have a good tongue, that's a good girl, clean this dirty girl's pussy out, you can still taste our master's cum, can't you?" Ginny cooed.

"She's the dirty girl, doing that to you," Harry grunted, ramming into Fleur from behind, and the blonde was being fucked into a stupor. "You can tell your fellow Veela that I'll be coming for them later….but right now, I'll take you."

"Her sister should be hitting puberty soon, we should break her in, in style," Ginny suggested, as Fleur's tongue caused her to think dirty sinful things that the redhead knew who give her mother a stroke.

"What…a suggestion," Harry whispered as he continued to bury himself into Fleur, with rapid intensity. "I think I felt her get wetter."

"Of course, the slut would get off on seeing you dominate her sister, and her mother….got any cousins, Flower?" Ginny whispered in Fleur's ear, and Fleur got up, her face dirty with the redhead's cum. "Oh, you do, well Harry can dominate them too….all of the Veelas….all your bitches belong to Harry Potter."

Harry speared into Fleur and the blonde felt her body being pushed to its limits. And he was still going.

"He can do this all day, all night, spread the word," Ginny said, biting down on Fleur's ear, and causing her to clench Harry from this erotic action. "The bitch wants you to dominate her…..until you're balls deep into her. Take her, harder!"

"Oh, I think that she likes all of this," Harry grunted as he sped up his thrusts and Fleur's moans peaked to another level.

"Of course, she would."

The dance continued as Harry slowed down for a little bit, making Fleur just lust after him all that much more.

"Harry, I need it in me, oh breed me, breed me!" Fleur whined as she clenched him, forcing him towards her womb.

"Well, that's an enticing offer, just imagine the children that you'd have, your daughters….and you would have daughters," Ginny whispered as Harry rammed into Fleur from behind. "The fun things we can teach them when they hit puberty."

"I can hardly wait," Harry said with glee as he plowed Fleur from behind. The blonde's fingernails dug into Ginny's thighs and Harry cupped her swinging breasts. Her whining got even louder as she sucked his member into her.

"She's getting hotter, isn't she?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to wreck her," Harry growled and he bit on Fleur's neck, further signifying his ownership of the French bombshell.

"Claim me, please!" Fleur panted, she felt so incomplete without Harry shooting himself into her, fertilizing her eggs. Her mate was about ready to seal the process.

"Well, will you get a surprise, or won't you, guess you're going to have to wait….and see," Harry whispered, twisting her nipples.

"FUCK!" Fleur cursed and her pussy gripped Harry's member, pumping it and he shot his thick load into her.

Ginny came on Fleur's face, as the door slowly creaked open, with all three sharing an amazing orgasm with each other, Harry's balls draining into her.

"Oh….oooh, OH MY GOD!"

Ginny wordlessly summoned over the offending party, and slammed the door shut before she could alert anyone else.

"Hermione, fancy meeting you here," Ginny whispered with a smile, as she held the brunette bookworm in close to her.

Hermione tried to free herself from the younger girl but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. This….this deplorable act that she walked in on, it was….well it was just not….it was not right.

"Harry, how could you do something like that?" Hermione lectured, if she had access to her hands, they would be on her hips.

"Very easily actually, thanks for asking," Harry said, as he finally pulled out of Fleur.

"But….Fleur…married…you know to Bill….that….."

"Hermione, breathing, conductive to living, words conductive to speaking," Ginny said, cutting off the babbling brunette bookworm. "Remember, we agreed that it wasn't a good idea that Fleur and Bill married…."

"Well yes…because I thought that they should…..you know not rush into things," Hermione muttered, her parents rushed into a marriage and well…..Hermione was not going to dive any further down that rabbit hole than she had to.

"Well, that's why you thought they shouldn't get married, but I thought that one of the most beautiful woman in the world should be on the arm of the most powerful men…and I'm to ensure that our master gets what he deserves."

"Our master…what are you talking about?"

"Oh, he's your master alright, you just haven't realize that yet," Ginny whispered eagerly to Hermione and the brunette blinked quickly, wondering once again what she got into. "You see…..Harry is the most powerful wizard that ever lived and he's going to bring Riddle down soon enough, he'll be a memory and everyone will owe Harry a debt of gratitude."

"You can't…."

"I can't save witches from woefully unsatisfiying sex….."

"No, marriage is supposed to be….a sole….partnership," Hermione managed, but she was beginning to wonder about the benefits of being in a harem, a collective, some kind of coven, whatever you wanted to call it.

"Hermione, you don't understand," Harry told her. "A lot of witches will have lives where they're trapped in boring, dull marriages. Sure they'll be provided for, but their full potential won't be realized."

"You….you just can't go around doing this, I mean…these two girls….you just can't," Hermione said, her brain nearly in shutdown mode as the logic flaws were burning through her mind.

"You'll find that I can do it, and I have done it," Harry said with a smile. "Did you really think that I said that Cho Chang felt wet because she was crying?"

Hermione's mouth opened, and there was a certain implication of what he was saying. Her mouth opened and shut a few times, hanging wide open.

"And you need to lighten up Hermione, the fact that you're obsessing over exam results that don't matter in the first place," Ginny said and Hermione was about to protest. "OWLs are only about ten percent of what the Ministry consider, NEWTs as well. Your bloodline is going to alienate people and purebloods don't like being showed up. You showed them up, brainy girl, and now they're plotting your demise. And I won't even get into the suicide that your spew thingy was."

"It's S…"

"That's sufficient," Harry said, as a ball gag appeared in Hermione's mouth and her hands and legs were bound. "You know, for someone so uptight, you should appreciate a good shagging. And I'm going to give you the thrill of your life. You won't remember half of the facts that you memorized after I fuck them out of your brain."

"Harry will fuck you so stupid that you'll be nearly on Ron's level," Ginny said and she paused. "Okay, maybe not quite….he's good…but not that good."

Hermione was getting more excited about getting fucked stupid. She could feel her jeans be torn, leaving her ass bare.

"So, Hermione, I hear that you memorized Hogwarts….A History," Ginny whispered to her and Hermione wondered where this line of questioning is. She subserviently nodded in respone.

"I arranged to get you a special expanded edition, just for this occasion," Harry said and he smiled, grabbing the super sized copy of Hogwarts: A History. It was thick, very thick and very large, with a special oak cover. "But I think that she's been a naughty girl, obsessing about her OWLs the way she has, hasn't she?"

"Yes, I think she has," Ginny smiled and she looked at Hermione's bare ass. "Master, I think that some punishment is in order."

"Yes, I agree," Harry confirmed, eying Hermione's ass, holding the copy of Hogwarts: A History in his hand. "Don't worry Hermione, you'll learn to enjoy this."

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger had a few conflicting emotions going through her mind. She felt confused and horny, mostly horny, she felt very, very horny come to think of it. She could see Ginny approach her from behind.

"Don't worry Hermione, darling," Ginny whispered to the brunette witch as she held the copy of Hogwarts a History in her hand. "You're going to thank me for this, you know, this is for your own good. You need to learn how to loosen up and believe me, Harry can loosen you up. But first…."

WHACK!

Hermione was whacked on her bottom with Hogwarts a history and the gag in her mouth stifled the moans. Harry looked in front of Hermione and he could see the lust dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, she wants this, hit her again, Ginny," Harry said, stroking Hermione's brown hair.

Hermione felt herself soak in her nether region. The book hurt on her backside but somehow, the pain was arousing. She wondered if it was this possible to be this horny. She didn't really have time to register.

WHACK!

"How about one for every time she's mentioned OWLs?" Ginny suggested and Harry looked at her.

"You know, Ginny, you don't really want to wear out the book," Harry said and Ginny sighed.

"Point well taken," Ginny said and she just settled for spanking Hermione with the book sixteen times.

Each time, Hermione got wetter and more desperate as the hard surface of the book smacked against her backside. She was more wanton and she imagined Harry and Ginny holding her down, and dominating both of her holes.

The fact she had a wet dream like this a few times in the last year….she felt the need to slap herself every time that she did this. It was really wrong to think about this. She wasn't ready.

"I think you're ready," Ginny said, slipping her fingers into Hermione's pussy. "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking it's wrong what were doing, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't say anything, not that she trusted herself to do. She could feel Ginny slowly finger her and Harry stood in front of her, that large cock beckoning at her. It was in front of her face.

"You think that it's wrong, your mind thinks it's wrong but your body, oh your body, it says something different," Ginny whispered, as she cupped Hermione from underneath, stroking her soaked folds. "You think it's oh so right? You want Harry to maul you with his cock, so nothing felt right the same way?"

"I think have something much bigger to gag her with, Ginny," Harry said, smiling and he made sure Hermione get a nice look at what happened to Fleur. Fleur was out of it, drooling.

"Oh, Harry, I think you're right," Ginny said and she removed her gag. She held Hermione's face and stopped her from protesting. "I've got a nice strap on that will fit that ass quite nicely."

Ginny flicked her wrist and she was well equipped, thanks to the magic of magic.

Hermione was about to protest this intrusion, but she had her mouth stuffed full of Harry's cock. The brunette bookworm gagged, as Harry's member went into her.

"Ah, what's the matter, the little girl can't handle her first cock being so big?" Ginny asked, as she plowed the magical strap on into Hermione's tight ass. She closed her eyes and cupped Hermione's perky C-Cup breasts. "That's good….oh that's really good, suck it like you mean it, Granger, worship your master."

Hermione managed to figure out that breathing through her nose was the best thing and she picked up. First she was reluctant at first but any moral objections she had was overrode by the fact that she was feeling so good.

Really good, actually better than good, she really felt fucking amazing. The brunette bookworm tightened her mouth around his tool and brought him deeper into her mouth. Harry kept his course, pounding her mouth.

She could not….no she wouldn't actually. She just had to keep sucking him, sucking him like she meant it.

"Faster harder," Ginny said as she hammered Hermione's no longer virgin ass, slamming into her with her dildo.

Harry grabbed her around the face and slammed into her, going hard into her. The brunette slurped and sucked his member.

"That's it, that's good Hermione, you wanted this, I bet you dreamed about this for years, didn't you?" Harry asked, and Hermione could not deny it. She looked at him with imploring eyes, as his member pushed deep into her mouth.

Harry grunted and Hermione thought that he was going to lose it right now, but he kept going. Her jaw was sore but she couldn't lose face. She was too stubborn to do that, she wanted to be the very best at what she did in all things.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as Harry rammed into her. If Ginny stopped or slowed down, Hermione didn't know, but all she knew was that she kept sucking him hard. Her lips popped around him as she continued to go down on him.

"Getting close, just a little bit longer."

Hermione was once again determined, and she was brought towards him with fresh determination. Her lips popped around the head of his cock, bringing her tight mouth down onto the base of it.

She wanted his cum and she was….she was not going to stop until she got it. She realized that her hand was freed and she tentatively reached forward, fondling his balls, trying to coax his cum out of her.

Hermione popped her lips around him and the flood of cum gushed out of his cock, going down her throat.

The volume took Hermione completely off guard. How can someone have this much cum? The thought shook her completely and Hermione kept sucking him down, draining every last drop of cum from him.

She shuddered, her body coming to a stop. She wondered how anyone could have that much cum in them, not that she was really complaining. She enjoyed everything that he shot into her mouth. The brunette panted as Harry pulled away from her.

"Very good," Harry whispered to her and she nodded, her eyes hungrily locked onto him. The brunette witch could see the next step and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take it.

"Now, Hermione, you just got a small taste, but I don't think that I'm going to let you get away, until you have the entire package," Ginny said and she pinched Hermione's ass. The brunette whimpered and she could see Harry approaching her.

"I….."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll make it fit, and it will be the best thing that you ever felt," Harry said, as Ginny held Hermione's arms back and positioned her cum. Her virgin opening dripped for him and Harry smiled, grabbing her around the hips.

"Harry….be gentle….."

"It's like pulling a band-aid off, you don't really want to prolongue the agony, especially because magic….increases it," Ginny whispered, pressing her lips to Hermione's ear and sucking on it.

She whimpered and this little action distracted her, as Harry sunk into her.

Hermione nearly screamed but she bit down on her lip. She refused to give in, she refused to feel pain.

His cock tore through her virgin opening and the brunette could feel his huge length go into her. Harry was now completely inside her.

"Move, Hermione, feel it," Harry demanded and he squeezed her breasts. "If you don't move, the pain will be worse….that's it."

Hermione pumped her hips up and she felt the pant ease. The movement jumpstarted magic that would wash the pain away. If she didn't move and just laid there, screaming, she would feel even more pain.

"Okay, Hermione, this is what you wanted, isn't it?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hermione panted as Harry pushed into her from above and Ginny pushed into her from behind. She had both holes filled and she was sandwiched in between both parties.

"Like….oh like this," Ginny whispered as she continued to work into Hermione.

"You knew that this was going to happen, you knew that you were going to be a whore who craved my cock, didn't you?" Harry asked. "Any time I want to, I'm going to violate that pussy, and that's what you live for, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's what she does," Ginny agreed, pushing into Hermione and nipping her on the back of her neck. "Let's face it….she would be a lot better off if this happened, because being a concubine…..she would actually have more rights….but why kill the mood with politics?"

Harry would have to agree and Hermione had questions. Her thirst for knowledge flowed from her body as Harry pushed into her from behind. The green eyed wizard continued to work her over from above.

"Fuck," Hermione whimpered, as Harry continued to slam into her.

"Language, Hermione," Ginny whispered, in a mocking imitation of her.

"Fuck you," Hermione growled, as she wrapped her arms around Harry, and he sucked her on her breasts. It appeared that they grew or perhaps that was her lust playing tricks on her. The brunette could not…..actually she felt pleased, really pleased. He sawed into her.

"Let's….switch things up a little bit," Harry said and he pulled out of her.

Hermione whined from the lost but she was pushed face first onto the desk, which wobbled. Ginny was now underneath Hermione and her pussy bared.

"Worship your mistress, bitch," Harry growled, slapping Hermione on her already reddened ass. "And I'll give you what you always wanted…..I'll replace that stick up your ass with something more fun."

"Harry, that's dirty," Hermione protested but Harry shoved his fingers into her dripping quim.

"Ginny, why don't you taste how dirty she thinks that is?" Harry asked her and he pushed his fingers in Ginny's mouth.

"I think her body says one thing and her mouth says another," Ginny suggested and Harry grabbed two hands full of Hermione's before. He held one hand, performing a spell to straighten her hair and give her a ponytail that he could tug on as he fucked her. "Give that bitch what she deserves and we'll see how dirty she thinks it is."

Fleur watched, not able to move but that did not mean that she could not enjoy the show. She always thought that Hermione needed a good shagging because of how uptight she was. Who better than Harry to put her in her place?

Harry slammed his thick dick into Hermione's tight ass hole and she screamed as he violated her anal cavity.

Ginny muffled Hermione's screams with her pussy. Hermione could only suck down Ginny's pussy juices with Harry pushing into her from behind.

His cock rammed Hermione hard in her ass a few more times. The Granger female closed her eyes and felt the rush of pleasure go through her. It might have been replaced by pain in another time but….she refused to give this up.

"How do you like that?" Harry asked her and Hermione's moans indicated that she loved it. Harry placed his hand on the dildo that Ginny discarded and rammed it in Hermione's pussy, before performing a charm to make it vibrate in her at super speed.

"Like….it….a….lot!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and she could feel the lubrication go through her.

The brunette once again felt things get through her and her horniness escalated to another point. Harry plunged himself into her deeply.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm getting closer," Harry said and he pumped into her, this time switching his cock into her cunt and the magical dildo into her ass.

"You can't…you can't do it in me, pull out," Hermione whispered but she was held in place by Harry and he continued to plow into her.

"He has to Hermione," Ginny said, making sure Hermione didn't go anywhere. "If he doesn't….then you won't be his forever….and we can't have that. There should be no chance that you will stray….bind her Harry, bind her!"

Hermione could not protest any more as her womb prepared himself for him to spurt into her body. His hands placed his hands onto her hips, and slammed into her from behind.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, with Harry implanting spurt after spurt of his hot seed into her.

"Oooh, Harry," Hermione said, panting heavily, as she collapsed on the bed.

Harry pulled out of Hermione, his thick seed dribbling from her. He was completely satisfied.

"Who is your master?" Harry asked her.

"You are," Hermione said, her will completely gone, and her body submissive to his.

"Good girl," Ginny said and Harry smiled. "And the funny part is that required almost no effort on your part."

"She really did it to herself," Harry said and Ginny smiled.

"That was because she was a submissive bitch."

Hermione could not even protest, she succumbed to Harry's power and his will.

The door creaked open and there was a woman standing in the hallway, her mouth hanging completely open at this.

"Hello, Nymphadora, I see you got my message."

It was a measure of how shocked Tonks was, especially when she caught sight of Harry's cock, that she didn't say anything.

Nor did she say anything when her clothes were torn off.

"Oh, I'm sure the possibilities will be endless with this one," Harry said with a smile on his face, as he looked at her.

"Yes, any girl, you wish, any time you wish, she could be a one woman harem all to herself," Ginny said. "I know you're interested in Lupin but…..seriously, did you suffer a head injury when you were fighting Death Eaters last time? Sure, he might be decent enough but an hour with Lupin would be about a minute of action and fifty nine minutes crying and angsting."

Tonks wondered what Ginny had in store but she could not take her eyes off of Harry. Or the fact that Fleur and Hermione had already been fucked cross eyed.

"I think that she's already interested," Harry said and Ginny clapped her hands together with glee.

"Good, shall we begin?"

Tonks wondered what that entailed.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nym could see Harry before her and two out of the three girls in the room were wrecked and Ginny looked fairly satisfied herself, and walking fun. Nym corrected herself, given that one of the girls was a Veela, and that had to count for at least three girls, maybe four. Then again, her math was off.

"Hello, Nymphadora," Harry commented to her and Nym shivered. Coming out of his mouth, that hated name sounded so erotic, so….sinfully delicious. Her heart kept beating against her chest and Harry placed his hands onto her hips, pulling her in close to her. "How are you doing?"

"F-fine," Nym said and she could feel her clothes tighten against her body. When she got horny, certain areas of her body got tense and grew.

"Oh, well you seem pretty fine to me," Harry said, as he thought that her shirt was going to burst right now. Even with magic, the poor material didn't seem like it had much of a chance. He looked her over with a smile across his face. "But are you sure."

Harry reached up to cup her breasts and she whimpered as he touched her breasts through the edge of her shirt. She closed her eyes.

"Yes….I'm sure," Nym whispered and Harry smiled, as he could see her nipples stick out on her shirt.

"I'm sure that you've been very high strung…..you really need to get laid," Ginny said as she whispered in her ear. "And I'm sure that Harry here can help with you that, immensely."

Nym was sure that Harry could help her a lot, he could help her a whole lot. There was a tingling feeling between her legs.

Ropes wrapped around her hands and feet, pushing her back against the bed. The next thing she knew, her legs were parted.

"Harry….please," Nym said but she didn't quite know whether she was begging him not to do this or begging him to do this.

Obviously the state of her really exposed what she wanted. His tongue brushed against her dripping hot slit and he nearly pushed into her.

"HARRY!" Nym yelled, she felt his tongue slowly go into her. She heard….rumors about the Parseltongue thing….well the Parseltongue thing was pretty confirmed. The rumor that she wanted to find out was true was whether or not be was proficient with that tongue as she thought that it was.

There was only one way to find out, Harry pushing his tongue deep into her body and that caused her to whimper and thrust her hips up. He took her nectar.

' _Yeah, when's the last time she's gotten laid ,anyway?'_ Harry hissed. _'Fucking slut deserves to be plowed for all of that….yes she does.'_

Nym really had no idea what he was doing to her but it really felt good. To the point where her loins were about ready to burst with pleasure, and his tongue continued to work her over.

"You should thank me for this Tonks, here you go," Ginny said, as she put her pussy over the Auror's mouth. "Dig in."

Tonks dug in alright, she pushed her tongue deep between Ginny's dripping hot thighs, feeling herself burn up with pleasure.

' _Oh yes, oh yes,'_ Ginny whimpered, as Nym pushed her tongue between her thighs over and over again. She could feel her tongue grow in length and that felt good.

Harry would have been intent to keep munching on Tonks or he would have been, if his cock had not been so stiff. He wanted to enter her in the worst way.

Hermione and Fleur were fucked into a stupor, it was now time to add another notch on his bed post.

"Blonde hair," Harry told her and Nym, could feel his cock against her entrance. "Short blonde hair actually, about shoulder length."

She smiled, she was so fucking glad that he didn't ask for what most guys normally did. Because she would have hexed his bits off, Harry Potter or not.

"Blue eyes," Harry continued and Nym changed her. "And grow your breasts…..I'll tell you went to stomp."

Nym felt her mass go towards her breasts. Thankfully magic allowed her many things.

"Okay, stop."

She breathed, if she was a normal woman and not a witch, or otherwise enhanced, these breasts would have crushed her to death. They looked like something out of a comic book.

"Make your waist bit narrow, and hips wider, hour glass figure," Harry told her and Nym smiled, as she did so. She had a pair of boulder size breasts that would have hurt her back if it wasn't for the magic of magic. "Lengthen your legs a little bit….ass is good the way it is but make the legs a combination between muscular and sensual, kind of like the halfway point."

"Like this?" Nym asked, wanting to please him, knowing what that cock inside her could do.

"Perfect," Harry said with a smile towards her and he looked down at her. "Could you make your pussy a bit more tighter?"

"I'll try," Nym said and she winked at him. "No promises though when that not so little thing goes into it."

"Okay, fair enough," Harry commented as he gripped Nym by her hips and pulled her up. Her gigantic breasts were level with his face. He gave them a taste test and was pleased with what he tasted.

"Harry, I need you in me, please," she whispered, as he squeezed her breasts. She whimpered, it seemed like the larger her breasts got, the more sensitive they were. Not that was a bad thing, mind you, just an observation that he had.

Her slick center worked around his cock, and he pushed into her body. Her breasts bounced level at his face and he captured one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Yes," she whimpered and her arms were wrapped against Harry's neck as she pushed himself up and down, her slick center pumping up and down on him.

"Faster, faster, make it really feel it," Ginny said, as she fingered Hermione and Fleur, both girls bound and gagged, trophies of her master's conquest.

Nym bounced higher and higher, her tits bouncing in Harry's face. Harry reached forward and squeezed them.

"Damn, she's wet," Harry grunted and Ginny smiled, taking turns teasing Fleur and Hermione.

"Well she wanted this for a long time, but then again what bitch doesn't?" Ginny asked, watching with glee and greed as Nym bounced higher and higher, her tight center wrapping around Harry's tool as she continued to work him over.

"Can't argue with that," Harry grunted, cupping her ass as she pushed herself down onto his length, causing her eyes.

"No, you can't," Nym agreed, her nipples jiggling in front of his mouth and Harry took one of them in his mouth, closing his mouth around them and sucking hungrily. The woman's walls clamped around him as she worked herself up and down his thick member, squeezing him.

She could feel the pleasure of his rod increasing as she bounced up and down, working him over more and more.

She could not believe it, and the woman felt his power ensnare her. Her nipples hardened and Harry pushed himself into her body.

"Fuck," Nym panted, her walls clamping down onto him as she continued to push herself up and down around his member.

Harry pulled out and she whined at the fact that he stopped. He pushed his finger between her smoldering hot thighs, playing with her.

"Don't…please…don't….."

She was on her hands and knees and Harry continued to tease her, brushing his finger against her length and that caused her to whimper with pleasure. His tongue scraped against her.

His hands placed on either end of her thighs and Nym found herself bound and gagged. That just made her even wetter.

Nymphadora Tonks was about ready to feel pleasure beyond all pleasure as he filled her from behind once again. His cock pushed into her smoldering hot depths, and she was stretched completely out. She impaled on his member.

Ginny watched with a smile and she fingered Fleur, and she could feel her body heat up.

"Relax, you'll get your turn again," Ginny told Fleur and she worked her fingers into her smoldering hot center.

Hermione could not believe this, it should be logically impossible for Harry to still go after all of this time but then again, when had Harry ever held up to the rules of logic?

Harry held onto Nym's hips, sawing into her again and again. He held full reign on her and the woman whimpered as he worked into her.

All other thoughts of being with anyone but Harry….it left her mind. She got pleasure and Nym succumbed to the addiction of his cock, like so many women had before him. Her slick center caressed his member, pushing him into her from behind a few more times.

Nym bit down on her lip hard, whimpering with pleasure, and her tight walls kept working him over.

"Damn, the more we go, the hotter you get, the wetter you get, but I'm sure that I can flood this room given enough time," Harry said, biting the back of her neck and Nym's vice like grip got tighter.

Her powers clenched him but he could take it, oh god he could take it. She closed her walls against him, and he sped up his thrusts into her.

Ginny smiled, she watched his thrusts going into her. His balls slapped hard against her thighs, as he marked her for his own and she would be marked another way.

Sauntering over, Ginny grabbed Nym's swaying breasts and squeezed them.

"You know who you belong to, don't you?" Harry whispered and Nym nodded, as Ginny molested her breasts.

The pleasure spiked into her body and he spiked into her.

"Who do you belong to?" Ginny asked removing the gag and Harry slowed down.

"Harry Potter…..Harry Fucking Potter….good girl!" Nym screamed at the top of her lungs with him ramming into her from behind.

"Good to see that she gets the picture, wouldn't you say, Ginny?" Harry asked her and Ginny smiled.

"Yes, Harry, it really is," Ginny agreed, watching Harry pummel Nym from behind, speeding up his actions, slamming into her.

Nym nodded, biting down on her lip now that the gag was removed for her. Harry's huge phallus dug into her from behind and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Harry pushed into her body, and she clamped around him as he worked further and further into her body.

Nym could feel him getting closer, her breasts ached and her pussy throbbed for his release. She wanted to coax his seed out of him and she massaged him, trying to get him to come.

"Come on Harry, I need it, please," Nym begged, pleased, her eyes blinking as Harry plowed into her.

"Good things come to good girls that wait," Harry whispered to her, speeding up his thrusts for a second and then slowing it down, slowing down.

"But I'm not a good girl, I'm a bad girl, and I want it now," Nym whimpered, her walls tightened around him.

The sorcerer held onto her waist and kept spearing her over and over again from behind. He quickened his hard thrusts into her body, and increased the pleasure.

"Take me, oh take me, please take me, hard, harder, harder, harder!" Nym screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nym grabbed onto the side of the bed and Harry's cock throbbed, he did like how the girls begged for it sometimes.

"Leave her hanging for just a little bit longer, Harry," Ginny suggested, as she diddled herself and Nym whined but she could not control her inner muscles. Harry had the complete domain of that, holding onto her hips as he worked into her harder and harder from behind.

Nym wanted this and what Nymphadora Tonks wanted, she was going to get, well in a fashion. But damn if Harry didn't make her hold on for what she deserved. The wizard rammed into her, with Harry working into her.

His balls throbbed, and he injected his seed into her body. Claiming her for his own, Nym shuddered, her hot loins clamping around his throbbing tool.

Nym fell down onto the bed and smiled.

Ginny smiled, that was three more off of the checklist and she could see that Harry shared her sentiments.

"I trust the three of you will be on call any time."

They were not in any state to disagree.

There would be plenty more bitches, in the future.

**End.**


End file.
